Omen
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Annabelle was normal until Lynz entered her world. What will happen when she finds out what Lynz truely is and will she be able to risk everything once she knows the truth? girl/girl femmeslash Just happens to have the same name as lynz way!
1. Chapter 1

I walked steadily down the hall, counting breaths so as not to completely fall of the rail. Not literally obviously, as both my feet were firmly on the ground but I had her next period, and it's actually scary sitting in the classroom, knowing she's there, watching me, scrutinising me, trying to keep me on the right track supposedly. But what is the right track?

I'm Annabelle, fifteen years old, and I'm in love with my Art teacher.

Nothing, and I repeat nothing, is more messed up than that. And I should know! I used to be normal, that is, as close to normal as a fifteen year old, Gerard way fan girl can be, but then I saw her and everything changed. Lynz Way, his wife had given up the bass after their first child, and got into teaching. And of course, she chose my school to teach at, she had to teach my class! I had always admired her, looked up to her, but now those posters on my walls held new meanings, the songs I listened to screamed the same lyrics at me but contained different words. In a sea on students, I was the one freak, then albino black sheep, and I was to quote her song 'Royally Fucked'.

I don't know what I wanted from her, nothing, and everything. I wanted to be with her, but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with her, I wanted to scream and tell her how much she meant to me, but my mouth held a combination lock on it, a series of numbers which were unknown to me. If anyone can tell me what is wrong with me, I'd love to hear it, because my life honestly can't get any worse! I can't tell my Father, because he hates gays, my mother is dead and my sister hates my guts. She blames me for my mom's death, and to be honest, sometimes so do I. But I need someone to tell, my situation was getting slowly worse and the scars running up and down my wrists proved my insanity, I was falling off the rails, and soon it could be all too literal.

It was half way through art class when it happened, I was working on my painting in the corner of the room, a small house in the middle of the countryside was burning, like a beacon of hell, I liked that image. I am strange aren't I. Apart from that, I was relatively sane at that moment, until she approached me from behind. Her voice was carried to my ears and I froze. Instantly. She thought I was just shy, I hadn't said a word to her yet, we had only had 3 classes anyways.

"You need to make bigger brush strokes with your wrists, honey" Honey, why was that word like venom through me, she probably called Gerard that as well, and a fan girlish feeling ran through me, only this time it wasn't for Mr. Way, it was for his other half. My other half. She gently took hold of my wrist to show me what she meant, and in doing that, my latest scar peeled open again and if my wince didn't show, the red now pouring through my black sleeve sure did.

Her shock was instant, her eyes instantly ablaze with concern, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and just as she seemed to find words, the bell rang signalling the end of class, the end of the day.

"Follow me honey" she let my hand down gently and I followed her through the now emptying classroom, into her office.

Great, alone in my hot art teachers' office, not to mention, my hot art teacher who is worried about me.

What could possibly go more wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along an unfamiliar street, trembling. Had I said too much? I hoped to god I hadn't, if she knew how I really felt about her, that would basically be the end for me. What could she do? She could tell everyone, they would all laugh at me, I would be the 'Weird Lesbian girl in the corner'. So much worse than just 'the weird girl in the corner'. But something told me she wouldn't do that to me, something about the way her eyes met mine; holding my hand, whispering that it was going to be ok, that she had gone through the same thing. Which she obviously hadn't because she is straight, completely straight. I think.

**Flashback**

She placed one of her cool hands over mine, lightly tracing the red scars that were slowly fading, but avoiding the new ones, her eyes held worry and pity in them, but something deeper, understanding perhaps. I didn't know, but the way her cool skin soothed my raw one, felt so right, it felt like I had found a part of me today, and when her hands go, so will the part of me. Sounds cheesy, but I honestly don't give a fuck about that. When she spoke, at first I didn't hear her, I was too immersed in her touch, I didn't want to waste this opportunity, it could very well be the last of its kind. She raised her voice slightly, but not in an agitated way, it was mixed with worry as well as urgency, her need ran through me, and for a moment I allowed myself to imagine that need in a different light, her worry about being found, her need for my kiss, to feel my hand down-

"Annabelle, please!" I was jolted from my thoughts by her voice cracking, choking up and eyes filling with tears, why was she crying? What did she have to cry about, and instantly I felt her pain, you see, I told you, it's like we were connected and I felt the need to hold her tight, to kiss her face and whisper sweet comforts in her ear like she did for me, but the barrier was again in place, she was the teacher, I was the student, and we could never be.

"Why did you do this, honey?" There it was again, that same word that killed me every time, but I lived for it as well. I couldn't formulate an answer and even more tears ran down my face, the frustration was unbearable, I needed her, but I couldn't say that now could I? I needed her to hold me, to comfort me and yet it just wasn't going to happen. She rose out of her seat and kneeled in front of me, embracing me and I allowed myself to fall into her arms, clutching to her like a child, resting my head on the crook of her neck and inhaling her perfume, I imagine this is what Gerard does to her as well, the lucky bastard, he gets to hold her, love her, sleep with her, and all I get it this! One sympathy hug, before the counsellor is surely called.

"Honey, why did you do that to yourself?" She asked again, she made me feel a lot calmer and this time I managed to formulate a response.

"I'm in love" It sounded so childish to say it like that, but what else could I tell her, I couldn't lie to my angel, nor could I tell her the whole truth, I'm crazy, not insane and yes there is a difference, at least in my head.

She pulled away and stared into my eyes, stroking my hair, tears still rolling down her face. I stared back, unable to control myself, I just gazed deep into her dark brown eyes, and for a few moments I completely lost myself. She was the first to speak;

"Honey, I know what your going through, and it's the most painful thing to have to deal with, I get it. I've been through it too, but time helps you forget."

What, is that it? Not, are you sure the person doesn't like you back, have you talked to them? It's like she knows.

Oh God! Does she know, is it because I stared at her for too long? Dear God why did I do that? I couldn't deal with it anymore, I pushed her back and sprinted out of the room, I tore down the now empty halls and out of the front gate. Finally free I didn't know where to run, or maybe didn't care is a better description here. Did it really matter? My parents were out of town so no one could miss me, I ran for about half an hour before I needed to stop, circuit training really does pay off then. I was only mildly aware of the sun setting as I was running, but now I had stopped, I noticed that it was pitch black and the odd drop of rain that landed on my arm could not be a good omen.

"SHIT!" I kicked the park bench behind me and a shooting pain went up my leg, that's just great, I huffed, sitting dejectedly on the bench to clear my head.

**End of flashback**

And that's where I was now, sitting, alone and rejected on a lonely park bench in the middle of God knows where. The houses around me seemed pretty nice, and I gathered that it was a nice, quiet, low key area. Perfect. There was the odd car that came down the road, but none I recognized, and I wasn't in the mood for walking. So I remained on that bench, and that's also where I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to extremely bright lights, my eyes burnt under their intense gaze, like they too were scrutinising me. Why must everyone and everything do that nowadays?! I slowly sat up and with my eyes closed tried to soothe my throbbing head, I was relatively calm, then she touched me, and everything went crazy. I couldn't breathe, I knew it was her, only she made me feel this way and I couldn't contain myself, I began to sob uncontrollably, causing high embarrassment to both of us, I'm sure. But when I looked in her eyes, she showed no signs of embarrassment, her red puffy eyes mirrored my own, it was like she was fighting a hidden battle, one which she was slowly losing, it was draining her energy and I so wished I could go into those eyes and fight them off for her, but I knew I couldn't.

I was surprised with what she said next, she started so calmly and just listening to her voice, concentrating on her words this time, I felt safe;

"Annabelle" I loved the way she said my name, it made me shiver with pleasure inside, it didn't have the same effect as 'honey' did, I just wanted her to scream my name at me in pleasure, but here I am getting lost in my own thoughts again. "I know what your going through...how you feel". She paused, I wondered if that was it, but she soon picked up "When I was sixteen, I fell in love, I fell in love badly, but it was someone, with whom I couldn't have a relationship with...it was forbidden, dangerous, and stupid. But the thing was I didn't care, it caused me so much pain, the teacher was married, and I ruined it for her. That hurts more than anything else but-" I cut her off there, I seriously wasn't understanding, did she say she? Also, why the hell was she telling me this, it's not as if she likes me, or was even thinking about having a relationship with me...was she? But of course all these Questions amounted to a success of seven words, great going Annabelle!

"Wait...did you say...'she' and...'Married'? I don't understand, you're married to Gerard! You're straight!" I was so confused, all the words that I wanted to say wouldn't come put, I wanted to pounce then and there, how could I not?

"Yes, I did and yes, I am. I liked both, men and women, did, and still do." She turned to look at me directly, there was a purpose in the way her eyes stared into mine, there was meaning in the way her hand now massaged my leg, it felt so good, but I knew that this was too dangerous. The way her body trembled had less to do with the cold and the rain now, and I turned on the bench, inching myself closer to her, I couldn't breathe, my body wasn't connected to my brain any longer and without the neurones I was completely at my body's disposal, and I didn't mind that one bit. My face was so close to her now, was I finally going to feel her kiss, her soft red lips against mine, as her tongue slides into my mouth, her arm wrapped around my waist, her hand-God I'm such a pervert if you hadn't already realized and even if I really like someone, sex is always on the mind. It's not my fault I'm such a pervert!

Lynz saw what I was doing and jumped to her feet, knocking me to the ground, in seconds I was on the floor in a massive puddle and she was now in front of her car, resting her arms on the bonnet, looking down and crying. I couldn't believe she had rejected me, this time I stayed on the ground for a while, considering my options. The most obvious one was to run, but I couldn't leave her now, I needed her, and I didn't care if she didn't need me, I was getting my one kiss, my one touch and I would be eternally satisfied with that. I rose to my feet and walked over to her, she spun on her heels to face me, her flawlessly white skin had black make-up smudges all around her eyes and down her face, but it only made her look all the more beautiful to me;

"Annabelle, it's not I don't want to...I couldn't hurt you like I got hurt, it's just not fair to-" I cut her off, with my lips, I slammed up against her, needing this, she went flying back, and was half lying on the bonnet, I climbed up and straddled her waist, digging my hips down to meet hers, and as she groaned loudly in my mouth. You see what I mean about being a pervert, God the first thing I do is straddle her, but it's not my fault that she's sex in heels and lipstick, and it's also not my fault that she liked it either, maybe we really are meant to be together, emotionally and physically, which would be great, but here I am daydreaming about her when this could be the one opportunity to have her under me, literally! I took it that she approved, and my tongue forced my way into her mouth and began massaging hers which burst into life as it entwined with mine, we battled for dominance, but as I was on top she soon accepted my lead and I pressed my body firmly down on top of hers, there was no way she was getting just a simple peck on the cheek!

I was dry humping her on the bonnet of her car, well apart from the rain made it wet, but it still seemed pretty cool to me, you see I am a pervy little fucker, but she loves it really so it's all good! I dug my hips down again and again and one the third time she raised hers up to meet mine, that's when I began to groan loudly in her mouth and that's when I knew I had her, she was clutching me to her, her arms like vices, but her hands up and down my back, over my ass, and up to my head if she felt the need to deepen the kiss, I couldn't see how it could get much deeper. God, what must we look like to passing cars? I wanted it to go on forever, but like my many frequent dreams it was brought to a halt, all too soon, with a cars horn beeping loudly as it passed. At that, her tongue was no longer responding and her vice grip was now pushing me off her forcefully, but gently still. I began crying again, why did it always have to end? I couldn't believe that it had actually happened still and I was still waiting for my alarm clock to go off any second, signalling the end of another great dream.

She took my hand and brought me to stand on the curb, pulling me into a hug, to whisper "I'm sorry, I'll drive you home now".

I couldn't take it, why was she sorry! That was pretty much the best moment of my life, and she's sorry! No! That's not meant to happen! She's meant to admit undying love for me, leave Gerard and run away with me now! Ok, well maybe not all that at once, but still an 'I love you' isn't that much to ask for right now...is it? Or maybe, she doesn't love me, and this was just a little fling, I'm a toy to her. I fell so deep and now she's going to leave me, hurting me like she said she was trying to avoid. Seeing the hurt in my eyes she hastened to explain;

"I couldn't stand to hurt you like I got hurt, it's better to just forget me now whilst you can, that way only one of us suffers, and as long as you can forget, I don't mind hurting" She was crying again, god did she really think that if this stopped she was going to be the only one hurting?

"No" My voice was loud and clear "I'd rather have one night with you, and hurt for the rest of my life, because the only thing that could hurt more than being with you, is not being with you. I love you, and there isn't anything in this world that could change that."

You know what I said earlier, about the one kiss, one touch and being eternally satisfied...well I've changed my mind. She may be a pervert, but now she's my pervert!

And I meant it, God knows I meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up today in an empty house, feeling empty at the absence of my love. Last night was possibly the best night of my existence and standing in the rain as I told Lynz that I loved her, I had never felt more alive and for the first time in my life, I had made someone a promise completely meaning it. I loved Lynz and nothing could change that fact, no person could ever drive us apart, I was so sure of it. Last night, she drove me home and all the way she had one of her hands placed on my lap, it just felt so right, the way her hand felt, it was so reassuring to think that I wasn't alone anymore. She walked me to my door, kissing me softly as we said goodbye, this one was less urgent than the last kiss, calm and reassuring, there was nothing that could go wrong now and I was so sure of it.

I walked over to my phone because the voicemail light was blinking and picked it up, expecting it to be a message from my Dad asking if I was ok, and that I had enugh money, and to call him back asap, but it wasn't. It was from Lynz! How did she get my number? I pressed a few buttons on my phone before her voice greeted the silent air around me, filling me with joy at the sound

"Hi Bella, how are you? I have to make this quick because Gerard's just upstairs; I hope you slept well, and I'm just calling to remind you that it's Valentine's day today...and well, I was going to ask if you'd be my Valentine?" there was silence on the machine as she paused awkwardly, probably sensing movement from upstairs, would I be her Valentine, well durh I would be her Valentine! That put a smile on my face, I was hers. "Anyway, I can't see you tomorrow evening because Gerard is planning to take me out" her voice was filled with disgust and I was glad to hear that she didn't look forward to the idea of a Gee filled Valentine's day, "but I want to see you at some point, meet me at the children's play park on the corner of your road at midday, I may not be able to get there but believe me I will try." that's when the message cut off, and I looked up at the clock. 11.45. Well that's just great! I hurried to get changed and brushed my teeth before dashing out of my house to the children's playground, I was there at exactly midday and so I went and sat down on one of the swings and waited.

At one o'clock I decided that she wasn't coming, I really should have worked it out earlier but I didn't want to believe that she had stood me up, I started my walk home grudgingly and defeated. I had to believe that there was a good reason for her no show, Gerard had probably not let her get away, yeah, and that was it. Whilst thinking of different reasons why she hadn't shown I began to cross the road, not really concentrating on anything in particular.

I was slowly but surely making my way home, an empty home.

Why didn't she come?


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah"

I let the last note rip through the house as Jeff Buckley's voice faded into the air and I was left alone with the words of his song still reverberating around my head. The original version was by no doubt the best, the raw beauty of it was enough to bring me to tears. It held all the things I thought about Lynz in it without getting too emo depressive, which was always good.

The little red light on the phone was blinking up at me from the phone, the message was either from my Dad of from Lynz and my Dad had already called today so I had to assume that it was from her. I walked across to the phone sighing heavily, I didn't want to be disappointed but hell I had to listen to the message. I pressed down and the light faded.

"You have one new message, received today at 2.16 pm"

I tapped my foot impatiently whilst the machine droned on until I heard the beep and her voice kicked in.

"Annabelle, its Lynz..." there was a long and awkward silence and that's when I uncrossed my arms and became slightly nervous.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there...I wanted to be...I really did, but you know I think that's the problem." I let out a small confused choke at that moment, what was the problem with her wanting to see me?

"It may not make sense to you right now but if you want to see the problem come and meet me outside the cinema on the Dublin road at 11pm tonight....." she cut of whispering back to someone "yes she's coming!.....No! No you cannot!" That caught my attention. I was definitely going to see her tonight.

"Ok Annabelle I have to go, but I might see you tonight then...but I understand if you don't want to come...I love you."

The message cut off, I looked up at the clock, eight pm. It was too early to start getting ready but I headed upstairs anyways wondering how short a skirt I could wear without Lynz thinking I was a slut. What were we doing anyway? Well I'll dress nice just in case, but who the hell was she whispering to on the phone?


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to go for quite a short skirt in the end, and I slightly regretted it as I walked out of the door and realized to my dismay that it was raining. Trust me to be dressed appropriately for the weather! I headed down my street to the bus stop where fortunately there was a bus sitting ready for me, it's at time like these where I am almost convinced that there is a god, but that feeling soon quickly disappears soon after. So no worries there and it only takes ten minutes to get to the Dublin road, so everything seems to be going to plan.

At eleven pm sharp I ended up by the cinema very grateful for the cover from the rain. Entering the cinema a quick glance around showed that there was no sign of Lynz and I wondered if she was going to stand me up again. It was at that precise moment that my phone vibrated in my bag, pulling it out I saw a message from Lynz.

'Come out of the cinema, turn left, then turn left again, god I'm not gonna stand u up. Love you xoxo'

I stood stunned momentarily as a million questions ran through me such as: where is she, how did she know, who the fuck was that guy and a million other ones that I won't bother to list. So I walked out of the cinema, turned left and then turned left again. It was when I turned left the second time, that I saw her; her long black hair let down so that it hung around her shoulders, her thick black eyeliner rimmed out her perfect brown eyes, but that's when I realised that something was wrong, very wrong. I stood silently as I took in her smile, hidden behind red eyes highlighting the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

I took a step back as her smile deteriorated and she quickly wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth looking slightly unsure of what to do next. Slowly she took a tentative step towards me and as she approached I did the opposite. I began to back off at an alarming pace.

"What the hell are you?" I half screamed as she held her hand out to me and I could only stare at it.

"Please don't leave me Annabelle" she half choked and I stopped backing off.

"What?" I replied, she stopped walking towards me.

"I love you, help" and that's when I realized that she must be even more terrified than I was, so sucking in all my fear I took a few steps towards her and took her hand.


End file.
